Tamako
Tamako is Rinne Rokudō's eternally youthful grandmother. Though she may look human, she is actually a full-blooded shinigami, a goddess of death charged with retrieving wandering spirits from the world of the living and helping them find their way to the land of the dead. She becomes upset when referred to as "grandmother", instead insisting on being called "young lady". She tries to get her grandson to live with her, and helps him to get offers; she dons a scary mask and appears in Rinne's classmates' dreams, threatening them, much to Rinne's dismay. Her black cat is Kuroboshi. Appearance Tamako is normally seen wearing a black kimono and a flower hair clip in her hair. Her hair is white and short, the flower on her left side. She has a young appearance and hates whenever someone mentions her age. Her eyes are always closed, only opening when she is deathly serious. Her eyes are red like her son's and grandson's. Personality Tamako has a solemn, but teasing kind of nature which she shows often with Rinne. She enjoys rubbing the temples of those who call her 'Granny', or even 'Aunty'. The victim usually comes out shown with smoke from their temples and in quite a lot of pain. However, she shows pure dislike toward Rinne's father, who is a damashigami and has gone as far as to slap him. She also has a more loving side, as she often attempts to aid Rinne with his shinigami duties, entering Sakura Mamiya's schoolmates' dreams and forcing them to give offerings with a death threat. Apparently, she also sometimes seems a bit absent minded, as she bought young Sakura candy of the Underworld without thinking, causing her to see spirits. Biography History Fifty years before, she came to claim the soul of a young man in agony, with whom she quickly fell in love. She made a deal with the death priest who married them, promising to do ten times the usual shinigami chores in exchange for extending his life fifty years. Should she fail, her descendants would take on her burden. She failed to stick to her job and Rinne found himself on duty, taking on shinigami chores. However, it is later revealed that her debt was paid off, but her son, Sabato, has left Rinne in debt due to taking excessive loans out with him as co-signer. While together, she and her lover lived with a young Rinne in the human world where Rinne was going to both a human elementery school and a shinigami school, although according to Rinne they were more like after school classes. Sub-Sections by Arc Abilities 'Shinigami Powers' As a shinigami, Tamako can help lost souls to be reincarnated. Relationships Unnamed Human Man About 50 years ago, Tamako was about to guide the soul of a dying young man about to be reincarnated as a mackerel but fell in love with him instead. By pulling some strings she was able to extend his life by 50 years and had the right to live in the human world as long as he lived; however, in exchange she had to do 10 times the work, and if she could not fulfill the quota then the burden would fall to her grandchildren. Episode 3 Eventually she did pay off her debt, and it appears that the two had a happy marriage as shown by her husband in his old age celebrating with her for paying it off. Chapter 31, Episode 10 It can be inferred that they were well off enough to buy young Rinne luxuries such as popsicles everyday. Episode 7 Sabato Rokudo Sabato is Tamako's son as he referred to her as his mother. It seems as though they are not on the best of terms with Tamako repeatly beating him up and calling him a good-for-nothing. Rinne Rokudo Rinne is Tamako's only grandchild, and they definitely have a better relationship than hers with Sabato. Tamako often helps him whenever she can and wants Rinne to move in with her in the afterlife. She affectionately gives him noogies whenever he calls her "Granny" or "Grandma". Sakura Mamiya Sakura was spirted away as a child by a damashigami, but was saved by Tamako,who accidently bought a candy from the afterlife for sakura, granting her the ability to she spirts and ghosts. They are on good terms Trivia *Tamako means "soul child".http://www.furinkan.com/kyokai/anime/index.html *Though not officially stated, it can be assumed that Tamako has a high status and/or is a very powerful shinigami. Quotes "Wait, you can see me?" Chapter 4 when Sakura makes a comment about her, although normal humans cannot see her "You good-for-nothing." Chapter 35 after she slaps Sabato "For your information... Rinne is going out with the human girl, Sakura Mamiya-san." Chapter 35 after Sabato tried forcing Rinne to marry a Damashinigami girl. Gallery Tamako.full.894285.jpg tamako sheet.jpg|Tamako character sheet References See Also Category:Shinigami